How's My Baby Girl Doing?
by Teisha Youngblood
Summary: We lost the Great Shinobi War. The women are to be given away as prizes to the Akatsuki. Lucky me, I have been given to a certain Jashinist.
1. Chapter 1

**How's My Baby Girl Doing?**_ Rated M_ Sakura H. & Hidan

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. All Naruto characters and representations belong to Masashi Kimimoto. This story is a non-profit fan fiction written in my free time.

**Chapter 1: After the War**

The Fourth Shinobi War was over, and they great villages and nations had lost. The Akatsuki now ruled over everything. Tobi, now openly known as Madara Uchiha had gathered all the unmarried women from Konohakure in the Hokage palace had his soldiers strip them bare.

Sitting on a high throne was Madara looking over the crowd, his recently resurrected Akatsuki members beside him in comfortable chairs.

"Each of you may have one of the women. They will be your lovers, geishas, slaves, or, if you so desire, your wives. You may punish them to your heart's content as long as you do not kill them. If you tire of them, after a time, the woman you selected will be taken away and be re-married to a shinobi of my choice and you will receive another woman." He said eyeing each of them. Most of the women screamed and huddled against the walls, begging to be released. I didn't. I would never let Madara Uchiha or any of the Akatsuki see me cry.

A white Zetsu clone grabbed TenTen first and brought her forward. The cloaked men looked at her closely and finally Kazuku spoke.

"I want that one. She looks like she has a high spirit which I will look forward to breaking" he said. TenTen gulped audibly as Madara nodded and Kazuku went to her. "Come, pet, we're leaving" he grabbed her hand and guided her roughly from the room. I heard Ino let out a sob for Ten Ten's predicament, and I wanted to comfort her, but we both knew that there was no comfort in this situation.

Several more women were paraded in front of the Akatsuki but held no interest for them until Hinata was brought forward. Many of the men cackled at the thought of owning the Hyuga heiress.

"Give her to Kisame. He will use her well" said Itachi lazily. Madara nodded and motioned that Kisame could leave. Kurenai-sensei let out a strangled cry as her student was led from the room by the monstrous shark man.

"Don't think we forgot you, pretty!" Cackled Zetsu. She was dragged before them and immediately her pregnant stomach caught attention. Hidan muttered something about "someone else's brat" and most of the rest seemed to concur.

"I want her" said Itachi suddenly "The baby inside of her is the grandchild of the Third Hokage and the son of one of the Twelve Ninja Guardians. He will be strong and the woman herself is no pushover"

Madara rolled his eyes at his progeny's lust less examination of the beautiful female in front of him, but motioned that he could have her. Itachi approached her and wrapped her in his cloak covering her naked form.

"It is not good for the child for you to be uncomfortable." He said as he carried her, bride style from the room. Hidan shook his head.

"Taking on caring for someone else's brat? I would probably kill the little prick when it was born" he said lazily leaning forward and putting his head in his hand. Zetsu and Deidara laughed at the statement and Zetsu grabbed Ino from my tight grasp.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll be back for you" he said with a wink. Ino was sobbing hysterically when brought before them, pleading to be let go. Her screaming made Deidara smirk.

"She's a crier! I love those, un!" He said happily. Madara laughed quietly along with him and motioned that Ino was his. She screamed as he came toward her and tried to run, but Deidara grabbed her by the back of the ponytail and pulled her after him, causing her to shriek louder. He just cackled in response. I bowed my head, trying to block out my friend's screams.

"Shh, koi, you should be more worried about yourself" giggled Zetsu as I was brought before the Akatsuki. "Sakura Haruno, gentlemen. The best friend of Naruto Uzamaki, the former Kyuubi vessel, former lover of Sasuke Uchiha, student of Kakashi Hakate, and the apprentice of Godaime Hokage Tsunade. Impressive resume, girl"

Sasori stared at me for a moment, his gray eyes slanting as if he wished to do me serious bodily harm. I had killed him after all, with the help of his grandmother. However, Madara raised his hand.

"She belongs to Hidan" he said and both men looked up at him. Hidan with jaw dropped and Sasori with a death glare.

"Come on Madara-sama, the bitch doesn't even look like she's done developing yet!" Whined Hidan while jumping so that he was behind me. He gripped one of my small but perky breasts in his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. I whimpered quietly as he used his other hand to send chakra pulsing to the small of my stomach. "Damn though. This bitch is fertile."

"Then make good use of her, Hidan" Said Madara lazily. I wanted to smack the both of them. I was not some whore that could be bought and sold and I told Madara as much. His eyes widened at my firm, strong voice and tone. "Your spirit remains unbroken. You still have the Will of Fire in your heart, girl. Hidan, it is your job to make sure that it is snuffed out" he said to the silver haired Jashinist still gripping me firmly "We must create a new generation and new clans to this new world. Let your children be one of the first."

"Damn, I don't even want kids" Hidan muttered as he threw me over his shoulder. I screamed and attempted to get away from him, but he had me in a death grip as he hauled me out of the room "Bitch, if you don't stop I swear to Jashin that I will lock you in my room and chain you to the damn bed"

His threat made me hesitate. Madara Uchiha was only giving his followers women because he wanted to produce a new generation with their families at the forefront, and he didn't care how the women got pregnant as long as they did. I glared at him for a moment before speaking.

"May I at least have some clothes? I'm freezing here!" I barked at him. He smirked and put me down. He called for a guard and one came running. He bowed low to his master.

"Get the bitch something to wear. I'm not going to have her whining all the live long way back home about humiliation, shame, cold and whatever other nonsense she can come up with." He said putting his hands on his hips. The man nodded and briefly looked up at me in my naked state and I squeaked and hid behind Hidan. He sighed at my reaction "Woman, you don't have to do that. He won't harm you in any way. You belong to me."

"Excuse me for not wanting to be raped! Although if I'm going to have a child with you, all I can see in my future is rape!" I screamed at him and he wrapped his fingers around my neck. It wasn't a tight hold, but it was tight enough to make me stop talking.

"Okay little bitch, I see we're going to have to have a lesson in respecting our superiors, aren't we?" He cooed sweetly in my ear. I shivered as he licked the shell of my ear "Hmm? Do we, precious?"

"Screw you" I managed to breathe out and he chuckled darkly tightening his hand slightly on my neck. His dark amethyst eyes twinkled at the challenge.

"Oh, you will, koi, over and over and over again" he giggled maniacally at the thought "Now which do you prefer, bondage or S&M? Personally I prefer the latter because it's pretty fucking sweet but for your first time I'm going to give you an option."

I whimpered at the thought of Hidan tying me down or him with a whip standing above me. He saw my discomfort and wrapped an arm around me tucking me to his side. "Shh, little bitch, the sooner you give me a fucking heir, the shorter the time I'll have to make you suffer. I can't have my child be put in danger now can I?"

"So basically the only thing my child will ever have to fear in this life is its own father?" I said hate dripping from my voice. Hidan giggled again.

"Yep, bitch, that's the basic idea. My child will know the unfathomable depths of pain because Jashin-sama demands that all my children be raised in his ways" he said roughly gripping my chin, forcing me to look up at him. "He will forgive me for taking a heathen bitch as a wife, but not for making my children heathens as well." My blood turned to ice.

"Your w-wife?" I asked and he grinned just as the guard came back with a plain black robe. He put it on me and tied the obi making sure that all of me was covered.

"Of course, bitch. That's the only way I can fucking reproduce with you under Jashin-sama's laws. No pre-marital sex or I would have already bent you over a fucking table and been done with it." He said nipping at my flesh. I whimpered again, what kind of man was he "Now hurry up you stupid fat ass bitch. I want to get this done as soon as possible. I've got better things to do"

I felt my legs give way underneath me as I thought of being married to such a cruel and heartless man. He saw me fainting and he sighed walking back over to me. "Stupid, weak bitch. You can't even stand on your own. But don't worry. When I'm done you won't be _able_ to walk for a while" He laughed maniacally at my facial expression.

My name is Sakura Haruno. Welcome to Hell.

**Author's Note: Okay y'all this is what has been brewing up in my corrupted little mind. If the title confuses you now, you'll understand later what it means. Secondly, I would like to show all the pairings (of the sickest and most twisted nature one can come up with) in this story.**

**Kakuzu and Ten Ten**

**Kisame and Hinata**

**Deidara and Ino**

**Itachi and Kurenai**

**Pein and Konan**

**(Eventually) Sasori and Temari**

**Madara will have many consorts**

**Zetsu will have none because he will try to eat them. **

**Hope y'all are enjoying yourselves.**


	2. Chapter 2

**How's My Baby Girl Doing?**_ Rated M_ Sakura H. & Hidan

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. All Naruto characters and representations belong to Masashi Kimimoto. This story is a non-profit fan fiction written in my free time.

**Chapter 2: Marriage Contract**

I woke up with Hidan standing over me a blank look on his face. When he realized that I was conscious he smirked down at me.

"About damn time, bitch!" He said with his maniacal laughter echoing in the chamber. I looked around and noticed that I was strapped to a surgical table in a room that had some random sharp tools littering the floor along with dried blood caking the walls. "Welcome to my temple. You should be honored. Only sacrifices ever have the joy of meeting Jashin-sama in this room." I wanted to vomit.

"Please, _please_, _**please**_ Hidan," I begged "Just let me go" I felt my tears stream down my face. He slapped me and I felt some blood vessels bursting and almost choked on the blood rising in my throat.

"Bitch, I am Hidan-_sama _to you. Until you accept Jashin-sama into your heart, you are unworthy to even lick the slime from my boots, although you will do that if I tell you to. I am your master and you are my heathen slave. The only salvation you will have is our marriage." He said in a low growl. I finally coughed and blood poured from the side of my mouth. He smirked "How kind of you to help me with this, my bitch" he said leaning forward to kiss me his tongue sweeping into my mouth to lap up the blood there.

"No. P-Please, H-hidan. St-stop!" I sobbed and he bit down on my lower lip harshly while undoing my obi, raking his nails down my front drawing blood. I hissed and held onto his shoulders. He bit my neck, suckling hard enough to break another blood vessel beneath the skin. I whimpered at his rough treatment. He smirked against my neck and looked at me.

"This is the last time I'm gonna warn you, bitch. My name is Hidan-sama." He gripped my hair tightly and stood up. He jerked me off the table and threw me onto the floor. "Stay there. I have a few more preparations to make before we can begin the ceremony"

I groaned and turned onto my back watching his every move. I saw his trademark symbol on the ground in the middle of the floor with candles surrounding the outside. He stood directly in the middle of the symbol and put his hands together in an unfamiliar hand sign. His skin turned black and white.

"Bitch, come here" He said never opening his eyes or breaking his concentration on whatever he was doing. I backed up against the far wall and curled into a little ball "I am being lenient with you because this will be an extremely stressful night for you, and I don't want your emotions to prevent you from conceiving. However, I will not tolerate disobedience. I will give you to the count of ten to come here or I will come get you. Believe me when I tell you that you will not like it if I do"

I weighed my options. I didn't know what Hidan was going to do, but I knew one thing. He was going to hurt me. However, I knew that I would be punished severely if I didn't do as he said.

"One…Two… Three" He began counting with a steady rhythm, not too fast or slow to allow me to get up and walk to him, but I stayed in my curled up position still weighing my options.

"Four…Five…Six" I was a kunoichi! I was not going to lay there and get raped and abused. I was going to fight no matter what the cost to me. If I was lucky, he might kill me by accident and I could join Kakashi-sensei and Naruto in the afterlife.

"Seven…Eight…Nine" I got to my feet and steadied myself against the wall. The door had a chakra seal on it meaning I could only get out if Hidan opened the door or if he died. The only way to do this was to distract him. I grabbed a sharp tool off the table and hid it behind my back.

"Ten!" He yelled. He opened his eyes and looked at me "Oh well, I tried." He started to laugh maniacally and stalked toward me. I braced myself for what I was going to do. As soon as he got close enough to me, I stabbed him through the stomach with my newfound weapon. His eyes bulged as he looked down at my small frame and cocked his head to the side.

"Really, bitch?" He smirked and laughed. I cocked my eyebrows at him and dug the knife deeper into his stomach.

"Die, you pathetic-ughhhh!" I screamed as my stomach felt like it had been torn through. I looked down and blood was dripping from a hole in my flesh. I instantly tried to heal myself but Hidan grabbed my hand.

"Uh-uh, whore. You are so fucking dumb, I swear." He said before dragging me to the symbol. He looked at me with my kimono undone, blood dripping down my stomach to my thighs. My hair was ruffled and stuck out in odd places. Dark rings were under my eyes from the lack of sleep and blood was smeared over my mouth. "What a beautiful little heathen bitch I have selected. Jashin-sama was right when he said all brides are beautiful on their wedding nights."

He gripped my chin roughly and forced me to look up at him. I stared into his eyes blankly. "Please just kill me now. I don't want to live in a world like this. My way of life, my friends, and my family have been taken away from me. Please, Hidan-sama" His eyes changed momentarily into something reminiscent of pity, but it quickly changed into a crazed bloodlust.

"Nice try, bitch. You don't deserve to die. Death and the afterlife are for people that have pure hearts. How many have you killed in an attempt to save your way of life?" He asked as he made a hand sign. The sign on the ground began to glow and he reached for my face again. "It's time."

He reached into his pocket and brought out a spear. He pressed it into his wrist and stabbed through it causing blood to seep all over the seal and cover me in a cold spray. He held it up to my face.

"Drink" He ordered. I recoiled and tried to pull away from him but found that I couldn't. I looked at my feet and saw the chakra netting there holding me in place. I looked back up at him. He held his wrist closer to my face "I said fucking drink. I can't make you do this part. You have to do it yourself." I considered disobeying him "I swear to Jashin-sama that I will personally kill your bitch of a sister. How about your mom? That old whore looked like she would be fun."

I felt faint when he mentioned my family. I had already lost so much and I didn't think I could lose any more. I pressed my mouth to his wrist lightly and suckled on his blood. I wanted to gag when the rusty taste hit my tongue but he threw back his hand and moaned.

"Jashin-sama, accept this heathen into my life. Allow me to fill her womb with my seed and bear you disciples. Allow her to be bound to my life, to know my pain and I hers. All this I ask in your glorious name." He chanted and the air was filled with light. I looked at my skin and noticed that my wounds healing as well as his. He smiled.

"You are my wife now, bitch. Time to consummate our marriage" He said in his sickly sweet voice kissing my bruised lips. He slipped my robe off my shoulders and squeezed my breasts, kneading them roughly and pinching the nipples. I flinched at the rough treatment and he giggled "So did you decide?"

"Decide what?" I asked and he pulled my nipple taut and twisted it. I cried out loudly and he laughed maniacally. He pulled me closer to him to whisper in my ear.

"Did you want to be bound to my bed or did you want to have a part in the pain of consummation? Decide quick bitch, cause I'm horny as hell and I just want to fuck" He pressed himself completely to me to feel his throbbing erection. I closed my eyes and tried to dissociate myself from the situation.

"I will never willingly join in any sex game you want to play with me, you bastard" I said in a husky whisper before slapping him in the face. The slap was hard enough to turn his head and I ignored the stinging pain in my own cheek. He slowly turned his head back to me and grinned wickedly.

"So bondage it is, bitch. It's gonna hurt like a mother fuck too." He said gripping my upper arms digging his nails in, drawing blood. "I warned you, my name is Hidan-sama, bitch"

**Author's Note: Ok y'all we are not to the good stuff yet but as you can see, Hidan's sadism is really showing through as well as Sakura's fiery personality. What do y'all think for the next chapter. I could really use some advice on that. Hope you like this one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**How's My Baby Girl Doing?**_ Rated M_ Sakura H. & Hidan

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. All Naruto characters and representations belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This story is a non-profit fan fiction written in my free time.

**Chapter 3: Consummation and Broken Fingers**

Hidan had me by my hair and dragged me from the sacrificial room and down a dark hallway. I tried every way I knew to wiggle out of his grasp, but he was holding me too tightly.

"Quit moving bitch!" he screamed at me as he opened a heavy door and shoved me inside the room. I stumbled a bit before landing hard on my rump on the cold hard floor. I looked around. The room was large and finely decorated with dark wooded furniture and a king sized bed covered in blood red sheets, a royally embroidered blanket, and piled with cushions. Apparently, Jashin's favorite monk took gluttony to a new level.

I looked over at him and half-expected him to be yelling at me for something else he thought I'd done wrong, but he was folding his Akatsuki cloak over a chair and removing his hitai-ate from his neck. He spared a small glance at me and walked over to me.

"The bathroom is through that door. Go take a shower and wash off all the blood. I want a blank canvas to paint on tonight." He said in a gentle voice that I didn't expect from him. He stroked my face idly for a moment before licking it, tasting my blood. His eyes closed in euphoria. "Go on, bitch"

I almost ran to the bathroom to escape him and quickly locked the door. I wanted to scream in frustration and cry in agony. My knees hit the floor and I let out a horrified scream. I didn't want to know what Hidan was going to do to me tonight, but I saw only one option to keep it from happening. I turned on the shower and went looking around the bathroom. Finally I discovered what I was looking for. A sharp knife Hidan probably used for shaving.

I got into the shower quickly and carefully so as not to alert Hidan to my plan. I took the knife, pressed it to my wrist and sliced. The blood spurted all over the walls and the water turned pink as the water gushed over the wound. I quickly did the other wrist the same way. I began to feel faint from loss of blood, but I knew I had to finish the job. I jammed the knife into my stomach and twisted. I felt fainter and I prayed for death to come easily.

The door burst open and Hidan walked in calmly. After examining the scene for a moment he came over to me and cupped my face in his overly large hand. "Bitch, why are you so stupid?" he sighed with a slightly exasperated chuckle. He jerked the knife out of my stomach with a harsh gut wrenching twist. I groaned and he laughed again. "I guess you want to start fucking in the shower, huh? I can do that."

He stood up and quickly removed his pants, folding them up and placing them on the counter. He walked back over to me and I imagined that I looked like a ghost. He reached toward me again and kissed me, biting his own lip in the process. I whimpered as he ran his blood covered tongue over mine. I felt better and began to instinctively suckle on his lip to get more of his blood. He chuckled and placed a hand on the wound on my abdomen and I felt more of his hot sticky blood on my body.

I felt the familiar tug as my skin began to meld together again. I snapped out of my reverie and began to thrash against him, knowing that he had just kept me from dying. He grabbed my flailing legs and hooked them around his hips as I slammed my fists against his chest with as much force as I could muster, which without my chakra reserves was very little. I could feel him smirking against my lips.

"Alright, bitch. Are you done with the foreplay? Because I've got to admit, that was pretty fucking sweet. So much pain, it was almost beautiful. One day you'll be a great Jashinist, you already have the talent for it" he said lifting me out of the water and turning off the faucet. He threw me roughly over his shoulder and went back into the bedroom. He threw me on the bed, quickly tucking me under the blanket to replenish my body warmth. He then walked over to the closet and threw it open. I felt my eyes opening and closing. I felt dead.

Hidan came back over to me with the biggest grin I had ever seen in my life plastering his face. I soon saw why. In his hands, he held a large golden chain with two iron cuffs at the end. I scrambled off the bed and away from him. He shrugged and attached the chain to the headboard of the bed. I struggled with the door trying to get it open, but he'd sealed it with his chakra seals while I was in the bathroom and there was no way to open it.

"Come on, bitch. I don't have all night. I need to get out of this shithole town by morning to find some more sacrifices for Jashin." He said sitting cross-legged on the bed, his head in his hand looking both bored and amused with my desperate attempts at escape. Finally I collapsed on the floor, exhaustion overtaking me. He rolled his eyes and walked over to me, casually picking me up bride style and carrying me to the bed again and tossing me on top, quickly straddling my hips.

He captured my wrists together with one of his hands and held them above my head. He snapped the cuffs on and tightened them to the point that they nearly cut off the blood flow to my fingers. He smirked at my discomfort as he kissed the tips of my fingers, nibbling on them.

"I wanted someone who looked more like a damn woman than a snot-nosed brat, but beggars can't be choosers. Maybe Jashin-sama will give you more of a rack later." He said sucking on my neck and then down to my nipples. He bit down causing me to scream. He grinned and began to grind the tender flesh between his teeth and suckling on the blood. His hands roamed up and down my sides until one cupped my backside and the other played with the slit of my vagina.

"Man, this is weird. There's barely any grass on the field. Don't I feel like a dick?" he said before he plunged his fingers inside my dry entrance and began a steady rhythm. I refused to acknowledge him until he pulled his fingers out altogether and shoved his entire fist into me. I screamed as I felt my walls being ripped apart and I tried desperately to break the bonds, but they only chaffed and cut into my wrists' delicate flesh, staining my ivory flesh with ruby blood again. He grinned and lapped it up, then twisted his tongue in my mouth so I could taste my own blood.

"You taste good, bitch." He said with his tell-tale smirk in place "I think you've earned a treat. What do you say?" He said as he presented his engorged penis to the tip of my lips, sitting heavily on my chest. "Open up. Come on."

I clenched my teeth together and Hidan frowned. With a sickening squelching noise, he pulled his fist out of my completely torn vagina, the labia ripped open completely. He pinched my clitoris and twisted it, causing me to scream in absolute agony. He shoved his length in my mouth.

"Ahh yeah, bitch, you're gonna mouth-fuck me like the slut you are. I wonder if your damn cunt is tight anymore, huh?" he moaned yanking my hair, ripping some of it from the roots. He then turned himself in a 360 position where his penis was still in my mouth and his mouth was at my bloody destroyed hole. He lapped at my vaginal secretions and blood before biting his tongue and dripping his blood on my labia walls, healing me from his brutal foreplay.

I felt him stiffen in my mouth and he sat up on my face almost suffocating me with his weight. His backside squashed my nose as he moaned and entangled his fingers with my own and came in my mouth. He forced me to swallow all of it or asphyxiate on his sperm. His body relaxed and he got off my face.

"I've got one more surprise for you, bitch. I think you've earned it" he said before getting off the bed and walking over to the closet again and grabbing something that resembled a cattle prod. "Relax, or this is gonna hurt like a mother fuck." And with that he shoved the prong through my newly healed vagina hole, ripping and tearing at the walls. I screamed louder than I had ever screamed in my life, my whole body arching and tears streaming down my face. He genuinely smiled and I knew that he wasn't done with his "surprise" yet.

He flipped a switch on it and I shrieked. Electricity was coursing through the most sensitive part of my body. I cried and begged for him to make it stop but he only let out an exasperated noise.

"Shut up, you baby. It's on the lowest possible setting. I'm just going to have to get you used to it over the years aren't I?" He said roughly jerking the rod out of me. I groaned through my tears and watched him lick the electricity carrying rod and he moaned in ecstasy. He crawled over me again and kissed me almost gently on my bleeding and swollen lips. "It's time bitch. You didn't do as well as I would've liked, but I guess for a virgin hussy like yourself, it wasn't too bad." And he shoved into my blood slicked hole.

"No better lube than blood, bitch" he said at my wincing as he rode me hard and with wild abandon, yanking my hair and squeezing my breasts hard enough to bruise. It was hard to tell what was louder, my screams or his moans as he crashed his hips upon mine, cracking my pelvis. He came again, this time inside my womb. He rolled off of me and un-cuffed my wrists, causing the painful tingle as blood tried to rush to my blood-deprived fingers.

"Oh and just so you don't try to use your medical nin-jutsu to prevent conception" He said with a wink reaching for my hand. He kissed it and took my fingers in his hands and snapped them at the knuckles. I screamed again, tears running down my face once more "Oh stop it. You're even uglier when you cry. I'll fix them in a couple of weeks." He took my other hand and snapped the fingers in the same fashion. He then got off the bed and went into the bathroom.

I could hear him urinating then I heard him wash his hands. How could he nonchalantly use the restroom after he had tortured and raped me? I wanted to scream, but I just turned my face away from him as he came in. He pulled the blanket back and climbed into the bed throwing the comforter over my bruised and broken body. I felt his arm slip under my lower back and yank me to him. I gritted my teeth against the pain of my broken pelvis and injured nether regions as well as my broken fingers and abused breasts. I kept my tears in until I heard Hidan snoring against my neck. Then I allowed myself to weep fully realizing the pain of my body and the loss of my life and family.

I slowly pulled my broken hands to my womb, and pulsed chakra inside. Even though I could not make hand signs, and therefore could not_ prevent_ pregnancy, I could still detect it, even this early. It would be a slight flutter representing the baby's heartbeat. I could only pray that Hidan had been too rough on my body to allow it to conceive.

My hopes were dashed as I felt a tiny pitter-patter against my hands. Apparently Hidan had pushed my body to the limit but not over it. I cried as I hugged my stomach praying to the Kami that I would wake up tomorrow and all of this would be a bad dream, but as I felt Hidan's hands caressing my stomach tenderly and kissing my neck I knew that I wouldn't. He leaned up and nibbled gently on my earlobe before rasping in it.

"Congratulations to you, bitch. You're a mother and guess what? I'm the father"

**Author's Note: Oh my God, I don't even know where half of this came from. I gotta tell you; this chapter was hard for me. I view rape as a terrible unredeemable crime, but at the end of this story I can promise you Hidan will get his. In this chapter, I didn't feel as though Sakura fought back as much as she could have, but some questions need to be answered.**

**When Hidan preformed the marriage ceremony, he bound Sakura and himself in a strange way. He can feel all her pain and she can feel all of his. This will become more evident in future chapters.**

**Hidan is immortal, Sakura is not, even after the ceremony, and the amount of pain he suffers daily could kill her.**

**Hidan can heal Sakura with his blood, especially if she ingests it.**

**Please don't be mad at me if this chapter isn't what you were expecting. If you don't like it, please leave a comment with **_**constructive criticism**_** on how you think I can do better. Till then, thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**How's My Baby Girl Doing?**_ Rated M_ Sakura H. & Hidan

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. All Naruto characters and representations belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This story is a non-profit fan fiction written in my free time.

**Chapter 4: Kill Me**

I awoke with Hidan lying on top of me, his sake coated breath making my stomach churn. I squirmed beneath him causing him to wake.

"Oi, bitch! Can't a man just enjoy a few good hours of sleep after sex?" He growled but got off of me. He pulled on his pants and left the room without another word. I got up and hobbled painfully into the bathroom to take a shower.

I noticed the carnage of last night was still painted on the walls as I felt the warm water wash over my battered body. I noticed all of the new bruises and bite marks and found it difficult to do anything with my broken fingers. I wanted to cry, but I affirmed that Hidan would never see me cry again. He could rape me, abuse me, even kill me but I would not let him win.

I heard a slight knock on the bathroom door as I was getting out of the shower and I curiously went to open it. Hidan wasn't one to knock quietly, or even knock period. I opened the door and a tall woman stood there.

She had straight midnight hair cascading past her hips and pale skin. Her beautiful features and richly decorated kimono made her look like a goddess, and then I stared directly into her gorgeous eyes; her gorgeous amethyst eyes. I gasped and recoiled away from her. She bowed deeply.

"Hello, Sakura-san." She said in a low rich tone reminiscent of a harp's chord "I am Airashī, your new mother-in-law."

I whimpered as she approached me. She was Hidan's mother. I did not trust her, but all she did was examine my wounds and "tut" with pain in her eyes.

"I am truly sorry for my son's behavior towards you, Sakura-san. It is inexcusable, but he has been this way since he was thirteen-years-old. Such a shame, really," She said guiding me to the bed and sitting me down gently. "He used to be such a sweet boy. He truly was."

I stared at her and I saw a truly kind soul, trapped by Hidan, trapped between the unconditional love a mother feels for her son, and the natural disgust that any person would feel at Hidan's crimes against humanity.

"He spared you Airashī-san?" I asked softly. It was known that Hidan had murdered all of his neighbors and I had assumed that his parents were not exempt from his wrath.

"Not exactly, Sakura-san. I simply wasn't home at the time of his… rampage" she said with pain flashing in her eyes "I needed to go to the market for medicinal roots for his father, Yasashi. When I returned home, I found my son licking the blood off a knife w-while sitting… on his father's body."

I almost retched at the horrifying thought of coming home to find my husband dead beneath my son, knowing my son caused his death. Although, with my current husband, I might just think that my son was my savior.

"I am sorry for your loss, Airashī-san." I said quietly hugging my mother-in-law to me as much as I was able to in my injured state. She hugged me back gently and then pulled back, holding me at arm's length.

"He told me that I was to be a grandmother. Is that true, Sakura-san?" she asked quietly, her eyes, the very eyes that caused me to shiver in terror, glistening with tears of sympathy. I couldn't even bear to speak, I just nodded. She allowed two tears to escape her eyes for me. She clasped my hands in hers and kissed them.

"I am so sorry, my darling" She whispered and hugged me gently. She dressed me, wrapped my broken fingers, and put me back into bed. "I am going to get you something to eat. Is miso soup alright?"

I nodded and lay back against the many cushions I was propped up against. My hair was pulled back; the blood scrubbed from my body, and was wrapped in an expensive looking robe. Except for my fingers, I looked exactly like a nobleman's wife when she was expecting.

I drifted into an uneasy sleep, only to be awoken by a loud banging sound. My eyes flew open and I pushed back away from the noise and looked at my husband.

He was only wearing his pants and covered in blood. He tossed his scythe into the corner of the room, and looked back at me. His teeth were stained scarlet.

"I see Okaa-san took care of you. That's good" He said while grabbing a towel to wipe some of the blood off his body. "She's a sweet lady. I often wonder how she produced something like me."

He bent over me and kissed me forcing his tongue roughly over mine and making me taste the blood on his teeth. He chuckled as I squirmed to get away from him. He grabbed my waist in a vice grip as well as my chin forcing me to look into his eyes.

"I can't hurt you physically because Madara-sama has made it clear that your children are worth more than my pleasure, but that doesn't mean I can't torture the hell out of you while waiting, bitch. Just remember that." He said and I did the one thing I could think of after everything he had done to me. I spat in his face.

The disgust on his face was evident as he wiped the saliva off his cheek, and then glared murderously at me. I attempted to crawl away from him, but he had me by the throat in a death grip and bashed my head against the headboard.

"Bitch, I think it's time you learned a lesson" he growled as he unsheathed a kunai from his weapons holster. He cut a thin line on his cheek and I gasped as I felt it appear on me. "You like that? Oh, honey, it's gonna get so much worse"

He began to make slashes on his body where nerve endings were, making the slashes just deep enough to radiate a deep ache throughout my body. I cried put many times in pain, to his delight. When he was done, he pulled my body to him and whispered sweetly on my ear.

"I'm gonna make you wish you were never born, bitch" The dark rumble of his laughter made my stomach turn as he flipped me onto my stomach and forced his way into my bruised haven with no preparation or lube, I screamed in pain again as he rode me. How much was one woman expected to take?

"You'll take what I give you and like it, bitch" he breathed huskily against the shell of my ear. "I'm not one of those men that will tell you that if you're good I won't hurt you. I am definitely going to hurt you, and, if I have my way, you will never see the light of day again. Your whole life will be as my sex slave, ready to do it whenever and however I want."

I wanted to cry again but I held firm and let him continue with his brutal ministrations. He abused me again and again but was careful not to lay a single blow on my abdomen, lest he cause me to miscarry.

"You better have a son, bitch. I've already got too many damn women in my life." He said as he finished and pulled his pants back on. He re-wrapped my robe and hauled me to my feet. "We are going to see Madara-sama. He wants an update on all of the women's statuses and he wants to see you to confirm it."

As I walked out the door to the bedroom and into the main living area, I saw many frightened women bowing before their master, and finally his mother drinking tea. He bent down and patted her on top of the head in mock affection before hauling me out the door.

"Airashī-san is in charge while I'm gone, bitches. Stay out of my shit" He yelled over his shoulder as we continued onward. As I followed my husband through the newly destroyed streets of Konoha, I took in all the carnage he had caused me and began to cry, breaking my new vow.

"What the hell's wrong with you now, bitch?" He asked irritably not even looking back at me until I whispered my request.

"Kill me"

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I've been MIA for a while y'all but the life of a college student is anything but simple. Read and Review, and please no flames unless they offer constructive criticism.**


End file.
